Janet van Dyne (Earth-8096)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost | First = Avengers Micro Episodes: Ant-Man & The Wasp Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Janet van Dyne's earliest appearance had her and reinforcement agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. arriving to help Hank Pym (Ant-Man) with a group of mercenaries. At this point she could already fly, shrink, and had bioelectric powers; and already possessed her costume. She was relieved that Hank had already dealt with the attackers, but was disturbed when Hank requested she save a few mercenaries hired by Klaw from being eaten by ants. Later Jan attempted to talk to Hank as he researched ants when she saw Whirlwind rampaging through the busy streets. She gave chase, and tried to convince the villain to change his way. When he refused she engaged him, before Ant Man distracted Whirlwind with a swarm of termites. Hank attempted to stop her from fighting super villains, causing the two of them to argue. At that point Whirlwind resumed the attack, only for the Wasp to defeat him easily. The Breakout Some time later when Whirlwind attempted to escape the Big House in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Jan and Hank stopped him. The two then turned their attention to Nick Fury who offered Wasp a role in S.H.I.E.L.D. Jan was interested initially despite Hank's misgivings, and spoke to assistant director Maria Hill on the subject further. However as they walked they passed by Black Widow, who interested the Wasp. Hill stated that her identity was classified, which made Jan uncomfortable with the rigid rules of S.H.I.E.L.D. The two of them were soon surprised by a black-out, which also broke the Big House freeing the many villains. As the prisoners escaped, the Wasp joined the fray, stinging the Constrictor as he held an agent captive, and flew with Maria to get to the bridge. However Wasp realized Hank was at the Big House during the this Breakout, and broke off to go after Ant Man. She arrived just in time to save him from a dangerous fall, and the two regrouped outside the Helicarrier. As this breakout of criminals in all four S.H.I.E.L.D. continued, she saved Nick Fury from Graviton, one of the former prisoners. As Thor engaged the villain Wasp decided she couldn't sit around doing nothing, and joined the attack. Her speed and small size gave her initial advantage against Graviton, but he soon had the upper hand. Luckily Iron Man arrived to help, followed by Hank and the Hulk of all superhumans. After a long battle these five heroes defeated Graviton and Wasp fired the last blast, knocking Graviton out. She and the other four champions were hailed as heroes for the first time, and decided to stay as a team to continue to catch the escaped villains. Jan gave the team the name of the Avengers. Avengers Assemble As she and the others met at Avengers Mansion, Wasp became more excited at being a superhero, and decided to move in despite Hank's protests. When the Avengers were looking up information the remaining escaping super villains, she took the time to wave at the Hulk. He reacted with supposed disinterest. Later after the Hulk was being controlled by the Enchantress the Wasp helped try to fight him, although she was knocked out. The Hulk was so horrified when he saw her unconscious that he broke free of the Enchantress's spell, and later helped drive off the Enchantress and the Executioner. After this Jan seemed to be the most sad about the Hulk's choice to leave the team. The Avengers weren't ready to give up on one of their fellow Founders, and tracked the Hulk to the Arctic. There Jan discovered Captain America frozen in ice. After he was thawed he attacked them, believing them to be Hydra; his enemies during WWII. Jan managed to convince him to stop fighting by showing him the honorary statues of him and Bucky on Ellis Island. Captain America realized he was in the future, and became depressed at the time he lost. While Iron Man, Thor and Ant Man went to stop Arnim Zola's Doughboy creatures, Jan went to check on Steve. She managed to convince him that he still was relevant and could make a difference in the new age. The two were soon attacked by Zemo and a smaller Doughboy, though Wasp was able to destroy the Doughboy with her bioelectricity. The two of them rejoined the others in time to defeat the large blob, and Captain America joined the Avengers. Later Wasp and Thor scouted throughout the city and fighting villains. They ran into an AIM ship, and tricked the villains into leading them to their base. The two heroes engaged M.O.D.O.C and several AIM soldiers, and fought the villains easily with their combined efforts. However, at the last minute, M.O.D.O.C trapped them in the building they were fighting in with the intention of roasting the two heroes alive. Thor took the whole blast, and the two survived to regroup with the other heroes. Wasp was at the base with Ant Man, Iron Man and Captain America when Black Panther was caught spying on them. After the short fight the stranger revealed he was testing them, and needed the help of the Avengers. He then explained himself to the group that his kingdom of Wakanda had been overthrown, and he needed the Avenger's aid reclaiming it. Wasp then flew with the others in a Quinjet over to Wakanda and was attacked by the African nation's defenses almost immediately. Wasp broke up the fight between Black Panther and Iron Man, before she, Iron Man and Ant Man were left alone to fight the whole of Wakanda, Hydra, Grim Reaper and Klaw. Wasp and the two other heroes managed to defeat the odds, and were then present when Black Panther announced that Wakanda would be lead by the council and that he would join the team. Wasp managed to convince Iron Man to agree with letting him join, pointing out he was their best bet for a ride home since the Quinjet was damaged. Gamma World Wasp and the other Avengers were sent to investigate the status of Hawkeye, a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. They chased him down, but before they could catch him they were interrupted by by S.H.I.E.L.D, who then assigned them on a greater quest. They were assigned to thwart the evil efforts of the Leader, and were given gamma suits to protect them from the his dome of radiation. She was the first to be mutated by gamma radiation, which turned her into a wasp human hybrid. Thor urged her to resist the villain's mind control, and though she held off for a second, her mind was overpowered. She was then returned to normal, thanks to Black Panther and Thor. However, the Leader himself was no where to be found. From Las Vegas the Leader activated a second dome, which twisted all the Avengers into gamma mutants. This time the only Avenger who was not mutated was Thor. She, along with the others, attacked him and were forced to hold him captive. However Hawkeye and the Hulk had teamed up to save the day. She was mind controlled into attacking Hawkeye when he arrived, but was stopped when he shot her with a special arrow that drained her of the radiation. She was present when Hulk agreed to rejoin the team, on the condition that Hawkeye also become a member. Masters of Evil Wasp was on a routine patrol hunting Whirlwind, when she was ambushed by multiple villains calling themselves the Masters of Evil. She attempted to fight them, but was attacked from behind by Baron Zemo, knocking her unconscious. She was placed in a room with the other members that were captured and was kept knocked out with the others while Hawkeye and Black Panther attempted a rescue. The two free heroes were captured and all seemed lost, until Ant-Man arrived. Spotting Hank Jan warned him to run, but he managed to free the heroes. The Avengers rallied together and fought against the villains. She and Black Panther defeated Crimson Dynamo easily, before the Enchantress warped all the Masters away upon their defeat. Visting Carol Danvers Sometime later Jan went with Hank to a government facility to see her friend Carol Danvers, whom she greeted with an embrace. However she was surprised when Carol expressed needing help from Hank. Carol explained to them that she was investigating several reports of what might be aliens, when the facility was hit by something falling from the sky. Wasp went with Ant Man and Carol to investigate, and they were soon attacked by a invisible enemy. During the fight the foe was revealed to be an extraterrestrial robot. It made its way to the facility where Carol’s partner in the project was forced to reveal himself as Captain Mar-Vell of the Kree military; the alien civilization that sent the machine. Carol was knocked out, and Mar-Vell revealed his origins. He also admitted that the robot would now try to wipe out all life on the Earth, to enable easy conquest. The Avengers rallied together, and fought the machine. Jan and Hank were briefly distracted during the fight, since the two of them had been tense towards each other throughout the trip. Hank ended up being knocked unconscious, enraging the Wasp. Fueled by renewed determination she flew through the tiny holes in the robot her team had torn, and was able to blast the machine apart from the inside. Mar-Vell, Thor and Iron Man took the Nega Bomb that the robot was going to use to wipe out humanity, and sent it into space where it harmlessly exploded keeping the world safe. At the hospital, Jan apologized to Hank for their arguing. The two of them started to have a moment, however, they were interrupted by an awaken Carol who was suspiciously floating above her bed. Kang the Conqueror It was a day like any other, when Kang the Conqueror came from the 31st century to kill Captain America. According to Kang he was going to cause the Earth to be destroyed, which would prevent the warlord's empire from being created in the future. She along with the rest of the Avengers did not believe his story and protected their fellow hero, when Kang teleported them five years in the future; where the Earth was ravaged by a war between the Kree and the Skrull. Shocked, the team still protected Cap, and Tony managed to briefly hack the conqueror's time chair and send them back home. The time traveller still managed to get away from the Avengers and escape, and informed his henchmen to begin the invasion of the twenty first century. The Avengers were almost immediately forced on the run as every major city was attacked by Kang's army from the future. Iron Man was searching for Kang's flagship, but they were running out of time. Hearing Cap lament that they would, "need an army," Wasp revealed she knew where they could get one. Journeying to the new super villain prison 42, the others learned that Hank and Iron Man had built an police force of super intelligent robots called Ultron. Desperate, Captain America urged Hank to use the Ultron as an army against Kang. Hank relented, and reprogrammed the robots to use violence. The robots gave the Avengers time to bring down Kang's timeships, with Wasp destroying the first warship. But they didn't have time to rest, as Iron Man had finally found Kang in space. The Avengers geared up in the Quinjet, and blasted into space. As they flew Kang fired his base's main weapon, attempting to destroy the Avengers and New York City in one blow. Thor however deflected the beam, knocking him out but damaging the flagship. The Wasp urged them to go back to help the god, but Hulk urged her that he would be fine. As they reached space they were attacked by Kang's army, so Wasp and Iron Man broke from the other to clear a path. The team managed to fly into the flagship, but Jan and Tony were trapped outside. Thinking on her toes, Wasp baited some of Kang's Scarab army after her, and led them to smash a hole into the side of the fortress. The two heroes split up, with Wasp scouting through the alien vents. There she discovered Princess Ravonna, who was flickering out of existence because of her future being wiped out. Realizing that if the Avengers banished Kang's army to the future all of his people would die, she worked with some of Kang's soldiers to talk the Avengers down and prevent further genocide on either side. Kang refused to surrender, and was defeated and thrown in 42. After the fight, Wasp went to visit Thor in the hospital, and was there when he exited his coma. At one point during the summer she was sunbathing out at the pool with the Hulk and Hawkeye, when Malekith unleashed a blizzard using the Casket of Ancient Winters that covered the whole planet in ice and snow. Wasp and Hawkeye were left freezing outside with no plan of action, while the Hulk was frozen inside the pool. The three of them went down town to help the other Avengers fight Malekith, and eventually the undead Dark Elf was defeated. War on Hydra Later Wasp and the others were watching Hawkeye shoot a trick shot with his arrow, when Black Widow came requesting their assistance in taking down H.Y.D.R.A. The team was suspicious, but Black Widow explained that she was a mole for Nick Fury, who had gone missing. More importantly, AIM and H.Y.D.R.A. were fighting over a Cosmic Cube, technology that could grant any wish. While the Avengers engaged Wasp saved Iron Man's life when his armor acted faulty. As the other Avengers tried to get the cube, she and Iron Man were attacked by Maria Hill and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who demanded the Avengers join S.H.I.E.L.D. or be locked up. Luckily the Avengers managed to calm S.H.I.E.L.D. for the moment, and also defeated both villain groups and captured the cube. The Avengers falsely believed that the Cosmic Cube did not work since nothing changed when Cap had touched it, not knowing he had accidentally used it to bring his WWII sidekick Bucky back to life. Ultron After the attack by Kang, Wasp and the other Avengers found themselves trying to stop the Serpent Society from escaping, after they had taken hostages. However Ant Man intervened, and attempted to talk everyone down. He failed, and only succeeded in giving the Society the advantage. Wasp took a hit by one of the Society members, causing Hank to grow violent. The Avengers confronted Hank after the fight, and Hank realized he had become increasingly aggressive since he joined the Avengers. Unhappy with this, he quit. Not long later the last Ultron; Ultron-5 went rogue and knocked out Hank. He captured Wasp, before possessing Iron Man's many Armors and launching the Hulk into space. Ultron was attempting to find a way to kill the Wasp, since Hank had programmed him not to attack her even after giving him the capacity for violence, a weakness Ultron wanted to fix. The Avengers found him and fought back, but the machine unleashed a powerful attack that seemingly killed Thor. Ultron devastated the Avengers, revealed he knew all of their weaknesses. As the others were nearly defeated, Wasp focused and suddenly grows into a giant, breaking free of her prison and smashing Ultron. The team managed to turn the fight around and destroy Ultron, but Thor was still missing in action. Ultron quickly rebuilt himself in a new body and attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. looking for codes to release S.H.I.E.L.D.'s arsenal and wipe out all life on Earth. The Avengers Mansion was attacked by all of Iron Man's armors that had computer interfaces, while Ultron attacked the Helicarrier. After briefly stunning the armors, Wasp, Iron Man and Hulk left Hawkeye and Black Panther to finish the machines while they rescued S.H.I.E.L.D. When they arrived Ultron had hacked Hill's mind, and now was launching the world's missiles. The Avengers tried to fight him, but Ultron depowered the Hulk and shredded Iron Man's armor, leaving only Hill and the Wasp standing. Suddenly Thor appeared, having survived Ultron's attack. The team fought as Iron Man tried to stop the missiles, but they were running out of time. Luckily Ant-Man arrived, and convinced Ultron that since his electronic brain was based off Hank's he was just as flawed as a human, causing Ultron to commit suicide. After Tony disabled the missiles she congratulated Hank on stopping him, Ultron, only for acting director Hill to blame Hank for the whole event. After Ultron's demise, she tried to convince Hank to stay in the Avengers but his depression at the violence the Avengers committed and what his creation Ultron had done led him to push her away. It was then that Wasp was called to the meeting room for their greatest mission yet. Loki's War When Wasp arrived she found Iron Man attempting to help Thor return to his home of Asgard, which he had been barred from. Iron Man had discovered fault lines in space around Earth, where it was possible to build a portal to Asgard and the others of the Nine Realms. It was there that Cap revealed that on his last mission before he was frozen he and Bucky had fought Asgardian beasts summoned by his old enemy the Red Skull. Suddenly Iron Man noticed attacks on seven of the eight sites where portals could be made. He had all of the Avengers split up to the seven locations, Wasp heading deep into the Arctic. There she discovered a Norn Stone, before being ambushed by the Abomination; a villain who was able to go toe to toe with the Hulk. She bravely fought him, at one point using her blasts to bury him in an avalanche. However he escaped, and began to crush her until Hank intervened, having followed her there. All of a sudden, Thor radioed the Avengers the order to destroy the stones, which she did gladly. The destruction of the magic artifact teleported the Wasp and Giant-Man to Jotunheim. Jan was unconscious for a time, while Hank fought a group of Frost Giants. The two were in great danger, before being saved by Lady Sif; a warrior of Asgard and friend of Thor's. Later Lady Sif and her Valkyries traveled with the two heroes back to Asgard to confront Loki, Thor's brother and the villain behind Thor's banishment and the Breakout. Wasp and Giant-Man both were given Asgardian armor, which enhanced their own abilities. The band of heroes arrived on the Bifrost Bridge of Asgard, where they reunited with most of the other Avengers along with some heroes of the Nine Realms; such as the Warriors' Three and an elf. There the Avengers realized Loki had all but conquered the Nine Realms, and that Thor, Iron Man, and Cap were still missing. They moved on to liberate Asgard from Loki, when he summoned a colossal ice wolf. The Avengers were almost beat, when Cap returned. Rallying them with a plan the Avengers and their allies defeated the wolf, and confronted Loki, who held Thor prisoner. They soon however realized Loki had absorbed the power of the Odinforce, allowing him to nearly defeat the heroes. Loki was about to kill them, when Iron Man arrived wearing a suit of magical armor. Their allies down, the Avengers split up to distract Loki and separate him from the Odinforce. Wasp, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and Hulk kept the villain busy until the others managed to return the power to Odin, the rightful king of Asgard. After Loki's defeat, Wasp and the Avengers were hailed by the Odin and the Asgardians for their bravery and nobility. Thor thanked them personally for helping him save his home realm, before deciding to stay in Asgard until his people were back to full strength. The rest of the Avengers returned to their mansion, glad that their mission was so successful. As they went to sleep in their rooms Janet said goodnight to Cap, not aware that he was able to be replaced by a Skrull. Doom Some weeks later after they saved Asgard, Wasp and Iron Man visited the Baxter Building, where they were greeted by the Invisible Woman. The two of them left Tony, and Jan excitedly briefed Susan about the Avengers and their accomplishments throughout their time together and the villains they had captured. It was then that the Avengers Mansion and the Baxter Building was ambushed by the Doombots. Jan and Sue were transported to an airship where the Wasp woke up but was knocked out unconscious again by Lucia von Bardas. She then awoke as a prisoner of Dr. Doom in his castle. After the Avengers and the Fantastic Four invaded the castle, Wasp with Invisible Woman are freed by Dr. Doom and let them go. The Avengers attempted to continue to attack Doom, but were stopped by Black Panther. He explained that Wasp and the Invisible Woman were already freed, so any fighting was pointless. At the Avengers headquarters they discussed the reason for Doom's attack on them. Little did they know that Doom was probing the two heroines, and had discovered that the Invisible Woman had really been replaced by a Skrull. Acts of Vengeance Wasp and Iron Man were hunting the Masters of Evil when they found Chemistro, and his Alchemy Gun freezing him in a gold shell. They returned to the Mansion and learned from Baron Zemo and the other Masters of Evil that they were being chased down by a vengeful Enchantress. The Avengers eventually agreed to help the Masters, and attempted to depower the Enchantress. The battle ended with Wonder Man sacrificing himself to defeat Amora, and the rest of the Masters and the Executioner being captured by the Avengers. Disassembled Wasp was at the mansion much later when she found Hank had returned. Initially excited, Jan soon realized Hank had just come to pack up what things he left at the mansion. Jan begged and pleaded with him, but Hank argued he could no longer be on a team that solves its problems through violence. Jan attempted to reason with him, accepting his pacifism. She asked him to try to help the Avengers find another way than just punching villains, but Hank became distracted by a news report, causing him to leave suddenly. Later he called her on his Avengers card, but the Wasp was still upsetting from him just leaving with no explanation. In reply to her frustration Hank said was he was sorry and hung up on her before she could respond. Shortly after Jan talked about the incident with Hank to Carol, admitting she hadn't made things better. Carol; now an Avenger with the codename Ms. Marvel, expressed simply that Jan should move on since Hank had made his choice. Feeling depressed, Jan was interrupted when police brought a strange man named Michael Korvac to the mansion. The man claimed he had been abducted by aliens, though efforts to remember the events pained him. As the Avengers investigated Korvac, Wasp searched for his girlfriend from before his abduction, the fallout between her and Hank still in her mind. As Wasp returned, the Guardians of the Galaxy showed up, demanding Korvac. Wasp led the Avengers to defend him, leading to a battle between the two groups of superheroes. Just as Hawkeye started to calm the groups down Korvac knocked out the heroes, right before Ms. Marvel arrived. After the Guardians explained how Korvac had been rampaging through space, the two teams teamed up to take him down. In the end Korvac took his own life, leaving the two teams to go their separate ways. After celebrating Ms. Marvel's arrival to the Avengers, Iron Man was found spying on the team. He confronted the assembled Avengers, saying one of them was an alien spy, specifically fingering Hawkeye. Wasp tried to defuse the situation, trying to prevent fighting as sides began to form. As the Avengers fought she tried to reason with both sides, but she was alone in this attempt. In the end the Avengers splintered, with only Wasp, the Hulk, and Hawkeye left on the team with Captain America leading them. However the three real heroes were unaware that Captain America was really the alien spy Iron Man had been warned about. Wasp and Captain America later responded to an emergency call from SHIELD. As they arrived on the Helicarrier the two of them found S.H.I.E.L.D. Fighting a Red Hulk. Acting Director Maria Hill believed this to be the real Hulk, despite Wasp pointing out the color difference, stating the monster was red. Despite the two Avengers' efforts the beast escaped. When they met up with Hawkeye at the mansion, they learned Bruce was missing, having been kidnapped by the Red Hulk. Having an idea Wasp suggested tracking Banner through his Avengers ID card. The three of them helped rescue Banner, who turned into the Hulk during the fighting. At the end the Skrulk Captain America gave the Hulk to military custody, dropping the Avengers to three. Skrull Invasion Wasp and Hawkeye received a distress call from Ms. Marvel, coming from Wakanda. They joined their former teammate, in time to fight Skrull duplicates of the first eight Avengers alongside Black Panther and the Wakandan military. After Ms. Marvel realized who the Skrull really were, the four of them teamed up and defeated the aliens. Ms. Marvel rejoined the Avengers after the fight, though Black Panther chose to remain in Wakanda. The three heroes traveled to Washington DC, where they were ambushed by a group of Super Skrulls. While the Avengers were restrained the Skrulls used the fake Captain America to encourage the planet to surrender to the Skrull Empire. However in rapid succession a group of heroes and villains led by the real Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor all arrived to fight the aliens. Freed; Wasp and the others battled the Super Skrulls, and defeated the superpowered extraterrestrials, each disabling the aliens. The reunited Avengers gathered back at the mansion, though Cap did not participate in the celebrations, his time kidnapped had shaken him. Personality Janet is lively, playful, opinionated, and quick witted. She can also be rather childish. She is very taken with Hank, but fails to enjoy her boyfriend's interest in science. She is usually optimistic and can sometimes be quick to judge. | Powers = Seemingly those of Janet van Dyne (Earth-616)#Powers, particularly shrinking, bioelectric bolts, and flight. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Janet van Dyne (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = In space missions the Wasp would utilize the Avengers Space Armor; designed by Iron Man. The tech would allow her to fight in space, as well as enhancing her bioelectric bolts and allowing her to have wings and fly while full sized. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Wasp serves as the comic relief for the most part of the series. * Wasp tends to threaten to beat up her enemies when she fights them. * She has appeared in 38 episodes * Wasp is the only founding Avenger to never quit. * Just like her comic book counterpart, Wasp is the first female Avenger and the one who named the team. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Insect Form Category:Size Alteration Category:Flight Category:Winged Characters Category:Energy Projection Category:Pym Particles